All in Good Time
by Navarious
Summary: Another song story by yours truly! ENJOY!


**Well hello to the new readers and HI to the old readers. Time for another story from yours truly! You know what to do, read and review. Simple yet you guys are stubborn Ox's. Oh well, can't force you guys.**

**Let's move on to the story so that I don't make you guys go to sleep. The music is called 'All in Good Time' By Leon Jackson.**

**ENJOY!!

* * *

**

"Sora…why leave me? Why did you go?"

The silver haired man was trying to hold back his tears as he was looking at a tomb stone. He was having so much pain rising on his back, wishing someone would just come from behind and just stab him and leave him there. Yes, that sounded good right now. Just a simple knife to the back would release all that pain to the skies. So much frustration was rising now. He punched the ground rather than the tome. His thoughts had so much pain, suffering, sadness, anger and guilt running through.

"Damn it Sora. I hate it when you don't tell me these things." He then decided to go to his house and find anything there.

_Won't be in no letter, no text or call_

_You can read though the papers_

_Won't say nothing at all_

He searched through all of the furniture that he can guess that might have at least a clue to what Sora was doing. Looked at all the messages they wrote to each other and still nothing.

_Cause my love is secret_

_And it's getting, harder to keep it_

_But I'll wait my time_

_Before I put my heart on the line_

He then decides to check at his own house instead. Once he got to his house, he went straight towards his room. He noticed a scent of Sora was in the air, a little fresh. When was he here?

_So no TV broadcast, no over head sign_

_That's not the way you'll find out_

_'bout this love of mine_

He decided to look at his camera. He looks at all of the videos and pictures he took since they first met. Still, nothing was there. Why was Sora doing this?

_You won't know how you know it,_

_But your gonna know it,_

_All in good time_

He sighed and walks out of his room, lies on his couch and tries to think where Sora could be or why he was doing this. He looks at the clock, already noon.

* * *

_(So many ways) To communicate_

_(Tell me why) Why do I hesitate?_

_The words, they get stuck in my mouth_

Sora wished he could have told him, but he thought it was better this way. He hesitated, waiting for him to come through those doors and see him there, on the piano, singing the song.

_(It's up to you) To read between the lines_

_Move closer, baby just read the signs_

_But please, make it soon_

It was up to Riku to find where he was. He wanted Riku to figure out where he was without telling him much. He was testing him to see if he really loved him or not. Sora knew he loved him, but how much does he really?

_So maybe this winter, or when_

_Spring has arrived_

_There'll come a day when this_

_Love I can no longer hide,_

It's getting cold outside, would he still find him through this weather? Hopefully he will come; he wanted to show his love. He was ready to show it, but was Riku ready?

_But your gonna know it,_

_I'll make your sure that you know it_

_All in good time (All in good time)_

His thoughts: *sigh* I hope he picked up my scent in his room. He should find a sticky note on the front door.

* * *

_(So many ways, to communicate)_

_(Tell me why) Why do I hesitate?_

_The words, (The words) they get stuck in my mouth_

_So it's up to you, (it's up to you) to read between the lines_

Indeed he did. Once he closed the front door, he saw a yellow sticky note. He read the note, hesitation on his hands and his thoughts. He couldn't say anything once he was done reading it. He then looked at the note, to see if anything else that he didn't see before.

_Move closer baby just see the signs_

_My darling, make it soon,_

_Please don't you look for no_

_Message on your internet line_

He looked at a small design. It said 'Leon's Dinner'. He remembered the place; it was when they first met, when he found his true love. He ran to his room and got to his computer. He first checked his messages, nothing from Sora. Then found the address of the place, printed it out, and got out of the house.

_All you need to know is right here_

_In this song of mine_

_You won't know how you know it_

_But your gonna know it,_

_All in good time,_

_All in good time,_

He then heard a voice near the place. It was Sora's voice! He quickly ran into the dinner and looked around. And there he was, Sora was playing and singing a song on the piano.

"Sora…"

_You won't know how you know it_

_But your gonna know it,_

_All in good time_

Everyone at the dinner applauded and cheered once he was done singing, even Riku was. Yes, Riku finally found out where he was.

* * *

"Riku! You finally found me!"

The silvered man walked towards him, grabbed him by the cheeks, and gave him a kiss to the lips. He then broke away, seeing the blush from Sora's face.

"It was easy once you left me the note. Why did you do all of this anyways?"

"I…I wanted to make sure you loved me." Tears suddenly fell on his cheeks. "Everyone said you just loved me to just get what you want and then leave me alone. Tell me this isn't true Riku!" he fell on his knees and grabbed his jeans, not looking to his eyes. "Please Riku! I, I love you! I loved you since we first met here! I was too scared to admit it at first because you looked different!"

Riku was also releasing tears of his own. He now realized why he did all of this and found out more of the reason.

"True, I did go around and would always get what I wanted and leave them alone Sora." He then felt him tremble to hear those words and was about to let go, but Riku cupped around his chin and lifted his face to see his teared eyes. "But once I saw you, those beautiful ocean eyes you have, I now knew how it felt to feel love at first sight. I actually did more to get closer to you, rather than taking the easy way. You were different, and always did whenever I saw you." He then released more tears as he continued to look at Sora's eyes, seeing the innocence still shining through the tears. "I never wanted to hurt you Sora. You're too sweet, too innocent for those things to happen to you. Please…don't cry anymore…It hurts to see you like this. I love you Sora, always loved you since I saw you."

He stood up and gave him a tight hug, never wanting to let go. "You have no idea how long I wanted to hear this from you!"

He then caresses his hair as they both continued to shed tears. "Shh, it's ok Sora. It's my fault for me not to tell you earlier."

He released him from the hug and looked around, smiling as the customers drew attention from their meal to them. Even the cooks and maids stopped what they were doing and looked at the beautiful scene that was happening in front of them.

"Heh lets go Riku. We're distracting people from their meal."

Riku looked around and saw people's emotional faces looking at them. "Yeah, let's go."

As they walked out of the dinner, cheers and hands clapping were heard from behind, showing support they had for their love being finally clear and true. As they continued to walk, they slowly held hands and gave each other short kisses here and there. Some were short and most of them were long. And most of them were the ones where Riku was slowly sliding his hand towards Sora's pants, but he would get caught by his lover and slapped his hand away, usually where the kiss suddenly stops. They went to Sora's house and relaxed in the living room. Riku's hands were twitching, itching to get something more than kisses.

Sora looked at him, already knew what he wants. "Geez Riku, now that we love each other, you want to go to the next level already?"

"Well, I _do_ have needs you know. Can't I at least—"

"No Riku, you can't."

"Please?"

"No."

"How about—"

"No."

"Just—"

"No."

"A little—"

"No Riku! How long are you gonna keep this up?!"

"Ok, ok, how about you just go around the house while only wearing boxers? That way—"

"It'll be easier for you to get to get my clothes off and you would molest me right there? I'll pass."

Riku was shocked, a little scared that he knew him too well. "How long did you say you saw me?"

"Um, about two weeks before we met at the dinner." Sora then got between his legs, slowly crawling his way towards Riku's face. An evil smile with a look to match it was on his face. "Why? Didn't expect poor little me to know all of your tricks?" He then rubbed Riku's boy back and forth, then touched his face. "How about it's my turn to do the tricks?"

"U-um, I-I need to go to uh…take a shower!" He then slid off of Sora and ran towards his room, grabbed a towel, and headed straight towards the bathroom; which he needed to go through the living room, go all the way to the end of a hallway, and find the bathroom.

But Sora was already there, blocking his path. "You mean this bathroom?" He walked inside, already wearing a towel around his waist, purposely letting it loose to reveal some of his ass.

"D-damn it Sora, I hate it when you do this to me. Every time _I_ want something, you go and—" He was stopped by a simple kiss to the mouth, groans when he pulled away.

"Now that you finally have gotten rid of your hating spree, it's time to take a shower with me."

"You mean it?"

He took his hand closer to the bath tub while closing the door. "I always wanted to have some company."

* * *

**Hahaha! Shame on you Sora, forcing Riku to calm himself.**


End file.
